The perfect stranger
by Ashurii Shirosaki
Summary: Keitaro's cousin comes for a visit. Little do they Know who and what he is. This story will stay incompleate for a bit. I have no idea but if you want more, tell me ideas, would be helpfull. M for swearing and sexual references
1. Chapter 1: Arival

Chapter 1, The stranger

A young man stood at the bottom of the steeps to the Hinata house. He looked at it, chuckled, picked up two suitcases and two long, thin pakages next to him and walked up to the door

"Geez, how long has it been sice I've been here?" Muttered the stranger, casting a look of nostalga around the house. "Brings back major memorys."

He left his suitcases in the entrance hall. He looked around for anyone, but no-one was found. Resigning himself to that fact, he left a small white emvolope onthe table. He caught a sign out the corner of his eye "Hot springs?" he pondered. "Wonder when Grandma added them in. Must be for the guest's use. Dont mind if I do!" He said with a small laugh and got as towel out from one of his suitcases. He entered the hot springs to find no one there. He smiled and brought the thin long pakages with him, as well as a Ipod Nano. He plugged in his headphones, and lay back in the springs, dozing off.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs, the Hina crew was walking home. "Naru-sempai, please can you give me a extention on my essay, you know I'm having trouble, even with Sempai's help" whined a long, blue haired young woman. "I cant Shinobu, if I do it for you, I have to do it for everyone." Sighed the long, bond haired woman Shinobu had refered to as "Naru-Sempai". Shinobu let out a long moan. "I thought if you where my teacher, I might get some slack cut...Hey you let Motoko and Su off, why not me"  
"Because Su had to rebuild half the house after "Mecha-Tama 30.5" and Motoko need to go Back to Kyoto and teach there as well as help Ema with her cram school" Explain Naru-Sempai. "Shes got you there Shinomu!" Said a exotic looking woman who was draping of the back of a older woman. "Su, you're nearly 18. Can you please get of my back" sighed the older woman from who Su was clinging to. Su sighed. "Guess your right Motoko". "You bet she is" came a voice from behind them. It was a woman, round 30 came up the stairs. She was old, but in a sexy way, her eyes was almost fox-like. Behind her came a little girl, no older that 15,  
though you woulnt have guessed it if you had seen how flat her cheast was. "Falling behind in our homework are we, Shinobu" The woman said slyly "What would our dear Keitaro think of you, falling behind." Shinobu blushed scarlet and muttered something along the lines of "dont remind me Kitusne"

When the girls got to the entrance of the Hinata House, they noticed two suitcases sitting by the sofa. Ignoring them, the girls went upstairs to get ready for a nice dip in the hot springs. Little did they though there was someone else in them.

Motoko lead the way down with all the gang gossiping and opened the door to find a man sitting at the other end of the springs, half asleep. The stranger opened one eye wearily and said ina very sleepy voice "Hey".Motoko screamed in anger, Shinobu and Ema ducked out the way, Kitsune replied in a very sexy "Hello" and Naru-Sempai screamed "PERVERT". Naru-sempai would have got a punch in if she had been quick enough, but Motoko's blade got there first "GODS CRY SWORD, AIR SPLITTING BLADE"  
A flash of air left the tip of the blade and aimed for the man. He opened one eye, sighed, and doged it. "How did he do that"  
Motoko asked her self. "Well let the little fuck wit try to block this!" She lunged stragiht at him, but he pulled out a sword from one of the pakages and parried. "This sucks" He said drearily, looking board at the whole situation. Those words cause a rage in Motoko "How dare he mock me, a master of my sacred art, by acting like this!!" She screamed as her blade tried to rain blows on him, but he countered each one of them. Naru-Sempai left her to it, jaw slightly agape as she watched this man match Motokos every shot. Soon,  
everyone was watching, except Su who screamed "Try and block this Bitch! Go Mecha Tama 30.6" as a manic humanoid turtle fired up jets and lunged at the man. He managed to block Motokos rain of blows and drew out another blade from the second pakage and cut the robot cleanly in half. "Holy shit, he handles two blades?" Gasped Motoko in astonishment. "Hes a western swordsman!" He looked at Motoko "This is getting old" he said in the same board voice and swiched from defence to offence. He pushed back Motoko from him and started combos on her. She managed to block each blow by holding he blade horizontally. "This guy is fucking brillient" Motoko thought to herself, blushing slightly under the rain of his swords. "But why is he attacking to ward me off and not to kill me? I would".

The man managed to knock the sword out of her hands and pointed the tip to her thoat. "Calm, the fuck, down." He said calmly "Though it seems that your swords work is astounding. What is your name" He asked. "Motoko Aoyama" She said softly, blushing slightly after taking his appearence in. He had an athletic body which was scarred across his torso, a well toned six-pack and long,  
jet black hair which for some reason, had flecks of violent red in it. "Now I have a question for you" she said, rather nervously "Ask away Aoyama-san" spoke the stranger, his voice deep and a lot calmer, for some reason. "What is your name" she asked. "My name? Its...". But he was cut of by the manager, Keitaro burting in "Girls, sorry to burst in on you like this" he said breathlessly "My cousin Yusaki is comming...oh." He said, taking in the event infront of him. The man turned and dropped his sword from Motoko's throat. "Kei?" He said curiously, then he ran over to The man, hugged him and put him in a headlock "Oh Jesus man Kei,  
how are ya dude?" Said the stranger, keeping Keitaro in the headlock. "Im fine, now gerrof me!!" Said a squirming Keitaro, trying desperatly to get out of the lock he was in. "Oh yes, the answer to your question Miss Aoyama-san" He asked, releasing Keitaro from his arm and looking directly at Motoko. "I am Yusaki. Yusaki Urashima." 


	2. Chapter 2: Hello's

Chaper 2:

"Oh yes, the answer to your question Miss Aoyama-san" He asked, releasing Keitaro from his arm and looking directly at Motoko.  
"I am Yusaki. Yusaki Urashima."

The Hinata gang was sitting in the living room, sitting as if they where awaiting trial. They all looked at each other occationally, then looking back down at the ground. "Why does he want us to be like this" Naru asked Keitaro. "Beats me, I havent seen him since I was 7." He replied. Motoko just looked at her feet, blushing slighlty. "How the hell is this man be better than me?" She asked. "Im a Shihan of the Gods cry school. How the fuck is he better than me, and yet be so cute." She continued to blush as Yusaki entered the room, donning a white tuxedo. It looked like it was made for him perfectly He came down the stairs, hair still wet. Motoko felt extremly nervouse at looking at him. "Sorry for the delay, I prefere apologize full clothed." He said casually. "So, who is everyone may I ask" he asked, looking at Keitaro. "Well, you know Motoko, of course." He repiled, pointing a lazy finger at Motoko, who was still blushing. "Shinobu Maehara," he pointed at her "Kitsune Konno," pointing at the foxy girl, who gave Yusaki a rough wink,  
"Ema Maeda," the girl who was half hidden behind Kitsune, "Kaolla Su is currently upgrading her Mecha Tama, but she's girl who attacked you with a robot." Keitaro added, sounding as if this was a daily activity. "Ahhh, she's good with electronics, how old is she? Yusaki said pondering for a moment. "She's only 17, she hits the big 1 8 in a few weeks." Said Keitaro, replying to his question.  
"And last but not least is my wife, Naru Urashima. I managed to convince her to take my name." Keitaro added, to satify the look of confusion on the other girls name. "Naru, Naru...by any chance is your maiden name Narusegawa?" Yusaki inquired, a look of sheer puzzlement on his defined features. "Ummm...yeah why" Naru replied nervously, as if the question would lead to a very embaressing moment of her life. Yusaki's expression turned from confusion to sheer delight as he stood up, took Naru's hand and started manicallt dancing, it was almost su like. "Na-chan, Na-chan, your here" He said frantically, dancing around in a circle. Naru broke out of it and aimed a good 'ol Naru punch at him, but he just stopped it with hands and pulled her into a embrace, which made everyon, except Keitaro and Motoko who screamed defiance. Naru tried to get away, but Yusaki's hug was to hard to get ouy of.  
"Na-chan, its good to see you again" Yusaki said softly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Excuse me." Naru said, still trying to get out of the killer hug. "But we have never met before." Yusaki let her go, a glint in his eyes, along with the tears that he was forcing back.  
"Hang on" He said, quickly darting into one of his suitcases, pulling out socks, trousers and the odd pair of pants, one of which landed on Motoko, who screamed and threw them across the room. After a few seconds frantically searching, Yusaki emerged looking happier. holding a photo album.

"I came to visit Grandma Hina for the firts time when i was 3" Yusaki said, flicking through the album. "Kei and 2 other girls where here at the same time. One of the girls mad a promice to go to Tokyo University with the other girl, Her name was Mutsumi Otohime,  
nut we all called her Mu-chan, the girl she promiced was a very sick chlid, she must have been what, about 2, 2 and a half? And her name was Naru Narusegawa, or to us Na-chan. Kei over there heard that Na-chans mum and dad had gone to said Tokyo U and then decided he would go to Tokyo U with Na-chan as well. Well, by the time i had arrived, looking to spend time with my Oneesan, I met the 3 young Tokyo U wannabies and took a picture with them" Yusaki remeniced, looking slighly sad. "I never promiced that I would go to Tokyo U with them, it didnt seem like something I wanted to do. But I took a picture with them" He said triumphantly, showing them all a picture. It was of a very young Naru, Keitaro, Yusaki and Mutsumi. "Hang on..."Keitaro said slowly. "That means.  
...YOU KNEW WHO I MADE MY PROMICE TO!!!!" He yelled, turining redder and redder. "WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME, SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE TRYING TO FIND HER, WHY DIDNT YOU JUST TELL ME WHO IT WAS. " Yuski just looked at him. "You never asked" he said calmly. Keitaro went to retaliate, but admitted his fault and sat back, looking deflated. "I hat to s-s-spoil the m-m-moment, but you are still a pervert in m-m-my eyes" satammered Motoko, who had stop blushing at Yusaki,  
but still had a reddish tinge to her cheeks. "Hey im sorry I was in the hot springs, I didnt know it was the womens turn in" He retorted, looking a wee bit embaressed "But not to sound perverted, but despite the power you possese, your increadibly beautiful"  
he said quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor this time. "But I have paid for 2 weeks, i didnt know what the rate was but I hope u will find this amount satisfactory" he muttered. He went over to the table, picked up the white envelope. He handed it to Keitaro, who opened it very quietly.

"You do know this isnt a Inn anymore" Shinobu said, shrugging off the quiet persona. "Its not" Yusaki said, raising a eybrow. "Then tell me, my pretty lass, what is is?" He asked looking straight into her eyes, causing her to flush a deep scarlet. "I-i-i-its an all girls dorm now, with the exception of Keitaro." She added, shotting a small glance at Keitaro. "Then that means...OH FOR FUCK SAKE SHES DONE IT AGAIN, IM GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH!!!" Yusaki screamed, kicking the table so hard it ripped straight in half. "IM GONNING TO KILL THAT LITTLE FUCK WEED, HOW DARE SHE FUCK ME OVER AGAIN." "Calm down" said Keitaro, but it had not effect. Yusaki started to destroy chairs with 1 punch. Motoko got up and held his hand. "Please,  
calm down, you'll do more damage than good at this rate" she said smoothly. Yusaki froze when she touched him, went red, and stopped. "Sorry" He mumbled, going red. "But I hate it when she does this to me, its like she enjoys putting me through torture"  
"Who does" Kitsune asked, keeping a distence just in case he exploded. "Kanako" He replied, tears falling off his face thick and fast.  
Motoko let go of his hand and stepped back a bit. He wiped his face with his sleave and turned to face them. "Im sorry for embarressing you all. I'll leave now" he said, smiling lightly, making his face glow slightly and causing all the girls to blush. "Ah you can stay for a bit" Said Keitaro, who was still looking at the piece of paper in the envelope. "Since you gave us all this." "How much did he give to stay here?" Naru asked. She partly owned the house now, so she was intitled to ask. "122990076 yen" Keitaro said quietly. 


	3. Chapter 3: Preperations

Chapter 3-Preperations 

"How much did he give to stay here?" Naru asked. She partly owned the house now, so she was intitled to ask. "122990076 yen"  
Keitaro said quietly.

"WHAT, HOW MUCH!??!!?" That sound echoed round all of Hinata, as well as in Keitaro and Yusaki's ears. "WHERE THE FUCK DID U GET ALL THIS CASH?" "It was just lying around in my bank acount" Yusaki said calmly, his ears still ringing. "It was nothing compaired to what was in my acount in the first place so..." But before he could finish, Kitsune shot right up to his face, gold-digger mode in full. "Well, mr big spender, I have two questions for you." She said slyly. "One, just how much do you have and two, why 122990076 yen? It seems such a odd number?" "I was in Ameriaca, its where im mainly based, but Ive got businesses in England and a new place in Japan. So I went to my account and pulled out 1000000 bucks. I didnt know what rates you guys charged." He added haistly, to answer everyones gasping and, in Motoko's case, red faces. Motoko had been rather quiet for some reason. Naru and Shinobu had picked up on it. Su still hadnt shown her face, Ema was still quiet quite and Kitsune had seen green and charged. Yusaki continued on. "I figured in dollars, I could use 50000 each night and the rest in case i damaged anything. Anything left the landlord would be welcome to have." Yusaki said, looking at Keitaro and gesturing at him.  
"How the shit did you get that amount of money?" Said Naru, whos mouth dropped so open she could catch a yeti in it. Yusaki went to answer, but was cut short by his mobile phone going off. "Hold on gotta take this...FUCK OFF, THAT IS THE MOST FUCKIN SHIT ARSE EXCUSES EVER!!!! YOUR SO STUPID YOU FUCKING FIRED!" He continued like this as he marched off. The Gang looked confused.

Motoko was the first to speak "So Keitaro" she said, causing everyone to jump at her voice. "What does this Yusaki do for a living"  
"Sorry Motoko, I havent the the faintest clue." Keitaro replied. "I havent seen him since I was 5. What he does now is a mystery to me. But dont we have some preparing to do girls?" he asked, looking round. "Oh yeah" Kitsune replied "There comming back , we said we would welcome 'em back with a party!" "Give it a rest Kitsune" Naru sighed, looking at her best friend. "Its just an excuse to get pissed!" "To right" pipped up Shinobu and they all laughed. They all got up and started to get to work. Naru and Keitaro where hanging a welcome home banner, Ema and Kitsune where hanging streamers and Su showed up and showed that she had managed to turn the T.V into a multi port gun rack with ammo included. Motoko went up to her room and just lay in her bed. "That Yusaki is amazing with a sword. Two sword..." She muttered dreamily. She had almost started on fantisisng about him, her hands slipping slowly down her body and making there way to her legs when she was interupted by the rest of the gang calling for her to come help.  
She sighed, leaving her naughty thought for another time. She approched the bottom stairs to find a rather apologetic Yusaki at the the bottom, apologizing to everyone. "You guys havin a do for somebody. Then let me help you out. Its the least I can do to say sorry. Right Motoko?" He said, turning to Motoko and flashing her a cute smile. Motoko turn scarlet and darted of. "Let me go make a call ok. How many people are more are turrning up?" He asked Keitaro. "Four" He replied. Yusaki looked at all there faces and said "You guys are comming to, I need to make up to you." The girls perked right up at the thougth of a rich guy taking them out. "Now let me think" Yusaki said, stroking the stubble on his chin. "This means I'll need it for 10..." he muttered, wondering off back up stairs. He and Motoko met at the bottomof the stairs. They tried to get round each other, but failing badly. They both laughed nervously and slightly blushed (Making Kitsunes dirty mind go in full drive and Naru and Shinobu mutter to themselfs). Yusaki took the upper hand and grabbed Motoko softly, lifted her slightly and moved her out of the way. He continued upstairs, leaving a blushing, and ever so now in awe of the feel of his hands on her, Motoko. Oh and also a wolf whistle from Kitsune.

The rest of the decorations had been put up and everyone was waiting. Yusaki had asked Shinobu not to cook as he had a suprise for them all. Keitaro smiled slightly. He knew who was comming and it would be a suprise to Yusaki, a major suprise. They only had to wait about half hour before they heard the the sound of a van nearly hit a wall and the sound of a man getting a mouthfull from another woman. The pair came in, accompanied by a girl no older than fourteen. The gang burst out to greet them. "WELCOME BACK SETA, HARUKA AND SARAH!!!" The trio nearly jumped put of there skins at the sudden outburst. The gang pulled the woman, Haruka down and started loading her with booze, while Keitaro pulled of the guy, Seta. The girl with them, Sarah went of to with Su, who beconed her to come into her room to help her blow up stuff. Seta was a middle aged man, still looking good for his age. The woman was approching her forties and was looking elegant with a very stylish purple satin dress. The girl, Sarah was had decided on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Seta was talking to Keitaro about a dig he had been on, Kitsune was trying to get how big Seta's dick was, with Naru backing her all the way. Motoko had gone of into a corner, her imagination runnig wild about where Yusaki's hand would be on her body and Shinobu sat drinking, but keeping an eye on Motoko. Things had just gotten settled,  
untill Yusaki entered the room. "Right" he said excitedly, clasping his hand together. "We going as soon as...huh?" he uttered nervously as his eyes cast over the people in the room. "Heya Yusaki, this is Seta and his wife and my mate Haruka" Cooed Kitsune,  
waving at him. Seta saw him and gave a heartly hello. Haruka looked over and said a slightly drunk "hey", the she looked back at Yusaki, her eyes widened. Yusaki's eyes widened as well, his mouth slighly agape. "Oneesan?" he spoke softly.

Sorry it took long to get up. The next chapter wont be up for some time due to school and a broken ankle Oo See you soon Ashleyeveryday


	4. Chapter 4: Meal Out

Late Disclamer: I dont own love hina. Will do when I unleash the master plan...

Chapter 3-Last orders

Yusaki's eyes widened as well, his mouth slighly agape. "Oneesan?" he spoke softly.

The whole house fell silent. Nothing was spoken as the two people looked at each other,stunned. Yusaki looked at her, then ran over to imbrace her, tears filling his dark eyes. Haruka threw her arms around him, tears also in her eyes. Keitaro sat at the back, sniggering his ass off. He had "forgot" to tell Yusaki that his big sister was comming back. The two where hugging fiercely. The didnt break apart for sometime. When they did, Yusaki looked at her. "Heya Oneesan." He said sofly, wiping the tears form his eyes. "How have you been." Haruka then looked slighly embarrassed. "Yeah, I need to tell you something." She said, blushing manically and looked down at the floor. "This is my husband Seta. We got married about 4 years ago." Yusaki looked at her, then broke into a massive smile. "Thats brillient Oneesan." He voiced, his tone of voice was somewhere between excitement and a feeling of being excluded.  
He then walked over Seta, looked at him, smiled, then picked him up off the floor by his collar. Everyone suddnely jumped and tried went to help, but all failed to pry Yusaki of Seta. Sarah screamed "PAPA!!!" and high jumped kicked Yusaki. She hit him with all the force she could muster, but he didnt budge. Yusaki looked up at Seta. "ARE YOU TREATING MY ONEESAN WELL?" He snarled.  
"Yes...I am..." Seta mouthed, gasping for air. Yusaki growled at him and let the arm that wasnt holding Seta gasp out for something. One of his swords appeared out of no where and he held the blade to Seta's throat. "SWEAR YOU ARE OR I WILL SLIT YOUR THOAT!!" Yusaki was begining to get more wound up. Motoko looked at him and remebered what happened the last time he got vexed. She darted forward and grabbed his arm. "Please" she wispered in his ear, making him shiver. "Stop. This man cares for your sister. We know him."

Yusaki shivered at Motokos touch. "Her skin" he thought in his head. "Why does her skin feel so soft and calm me?" He let Seta down, gasping on all fours. The whole gang let out a huge sigh of relief and question Motoko on how she could "Calm a beast"  
Haruka ran and helped Seta up. "Oh my god Seta are you alright?" she asked, checking him all over. "Yeah...Im fine" he said,  
catching his breath. "Though I have to admit" she said, standing up and looked at Yusaki. Yusaki was blushing ans staring at the ground. "You have a good stance" Seta said admirably. Yusaki looked up. "You dont have to apologize for the attack on me, you just had your sisters intreasts at heart, as do I." Motoko looked over at Yusaki. His face was calmer, and that pleased her. It seemed like he would need her for something after all...

Yusaki apologized to Seta repeatedly. "Look im sorry again. But I have good news" he said humbly. They all staired at him.  
Whatever he was going to say would be alot better than his actions of late. "When Kei told me that some people where comming over, I pulled soome strings and..." Right on cue, a car horn echoed round the Appartment. "We're going out" He finished, a smile blosseming on his face. The Hina gang got ready for a night out. Motoko sat in her room, trying to figure out what the hell she should wear. She settled on a lond black eveing dress she keeps for special occation. She had finally accepted that looking feminine could be nice. The whole Hinata house left, Keitaro and Naru together and Seta and Haruka together. They all gasped in amazement as to what lay at the bottom of the stairs. A streched Limo lay at the bottom. "Come on" said a excited Yusaki, who was now bounding down the stairs to speak with the driver. "Christ first the cash, then the limo" Kitsune wispered to Su. "How loaded is this guy?" "I hope he can fund a army of Mecha-Tama's wispered Su excitedly. They got into the Limo and where shocked that it was big enough to fit 13 people in it. It had come with HD widescrean TV, HD DVD player and a fridge full of booze. Yusaki pulled out a bottle of pure Smirnoff ice and started downing it. The rest of the guys had Sake and left it at that.

They drove round Tokyo untill they reached a resturaunt. It was a spectacular building, snow white with the words "Incaptivating"  
in red letters. Flames flickered outside, giving the place the status of a very extravigant place to eat. "Holy shit" Naru exclaimed. "This is the most anticipated resturaunt to arive in Japan. The guy who owns this place is already big in America and England. Rumor has it that he is branching out into China as well." "Hey Naru, your right on the mark there." Yusaki said. looking over his sholder at her. He led them into the resturaunt. The interior was as divine as the exterior. The carpet was a deep blue, the chairs where plush and the tables where drapped in velvet. "Good evening, Sir" Said an middle aged man in a suit. Su and Sarah sniggered, he resembled a old penguin. "Good evening Sir" Yusaki said approching him. "The names Yusaki Urashima." The mans eyes widen in shock and started to panic. He ushered them all to there seats and got the menu. They thanked the man and he bustled off, looking hot under the collar.  
"Whats with that guy, he acted like he had a dick up his arse?" Haruka wispered to Yusaki. Her younger brother laughed and just sat sat down next to Motoko. He looked at her, as if he was remembering something from long ago. Motoko looked up at him and looked at his eyes. They reflected her, and hope that she may get to screw him.

"Motoko, you look..." Yusaki said, blushing slightly. "...Magnificent." Motoko blushed. She thanked him quickly and looked down at her feet. She'd got his attention, but something was bugging her. Why was she a. so horny over this guy and b. why did he seem so familiar. She stared at his feet, wanted to look into his eyes, want to have him ontop of her, his manhood inside her...Meanwhile,  
Naru and Keitaro where wide eyed at the prices. "This is way expensive, how the hell is he gonna afford this?" "Easily." Naru nearly shat herself in shock as Yusaki was over her shoulder. Keitaro fell of his seat, much to everyones amusement and Motoko look startled as Yusaki had only just stopped complementing her. "This is on the house, I know the owner and he said it was on him" He said to her, smiling and laughing at a Keitaro on the floor. "Seriously?" He said. "All, free?" "Yep" Yusaki answered. "Owner said get what you want, whatever price." The gang, literally, jumped for joy at the sound of free food and lots of it. The gang ordered champaine, the finest in the place was requested by Yusaki and endless amount os sake was ordered by Kitsune. Sarah got stuck with a coke, due to Haruka saying she couldnt drink, but Seta wispered in her ear she could later on have a glass of champaine. They ordered their starteds, then the penguin man came back. "Im sorry to interupt you evening Sir, but you are needed elsewhere. The crew are ready to start." Yusaki got up and sighed. "Shit, forgot about them. You guys stay and eat, I wont be to long." He left. but he turned and looked at Motoko. She stared back and looked back into those eyes. He swooped down, gave her a light peck on the cheak and left, leaving Motoko scarlet and wolf-whislted.

The evening continued on. Yusaki hadnt returned, but the waiter who brought their appitizers told them that he had said to continue with the evening. Naru was trying to get Motoko to talk, but the Swordswoman seemed adament not to talk. They started on there dessert, still no sign of Yusaki anywhere. The desserts came and it wasnt just the usual waiters who came, a man clothed in chef whites. He place Motoko's lemon sorbet infront of her and sat down next to them, dogged by a camera-man and a woman holding a mic. "Mr Urashima, how do you think they performed tonight?" the woman asked, pressing the mic in the mans face. He looked up. It was Yusaki. "The staff did cock up every so often, but hey, we all fuck up eh?" He shrugged and looked happy at the lemon sorbet he had ordered. "Hey Yusaki?" Motoko asked, inquiring into his appearence "What with ther get up?" Yusaki looked at her vaugly, then it dawned on him. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I am the owner of the resteraunts "Incaptivating" round the globe." The gang stared at him. "What?" He asked, kicking back and swirling his wine in it glass. "How else do you think I got rich?"

This guy is more mysterious each chapter. Sorry I like leaving things on a cliff hanger. Next chapter will be up soon.

Ashurii mwah 


	5. Chapter 5: Out on the town

Sorry it's been long. I t was more of a writers stop-dead-with-no-ideas than writers block. I am going to get this and my other story done at the same time, if you like the legend of Zelda twilight princess you may like the other story. I am going to use a better format but I am afraid that this will be my second completed fic (will try and put in some lemon). Now, on with the story. Disclaimer: Love Hina will never and shall never be mine sobs but I have the Idea and OC's

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Hinata gang stared at Yusaki with awe. Yusaki shooed the cameras away and swirled the wine in his glass and sniffed it. He smiled and sipped the wine. Haruka was the first person to quiz him.

"Where, what and how did you get all this done?" she asked, pulling her, Seta's and Sarah's mouths closed. Keitaro shut Naru, Kitsune, Shinobu, Su and Ema's mouths, but Motoko's mouth refused to close for some reason.

"Well, after Haruka went off with Grandma Hina went to Tokyo University on my first attempt and studied catering. I left to make my fortune in England and I did. My restaurant was a huge success and I opened 2 more in England, 2 in America and this little beauty opened a few weeks ago. In between doing all of that I studied western swordplay in England and America and I am now a master of duel-wielding swords in London England and Washington DC. Nowadays, I try and recruit more chefs to my business, hence the cameras, it's a show now. I have been at this job for about 5 years now. I have been doing this since I was 20"

"Impressive, Tokyo U on you're first try?" Naru asked. Yusaki nodded. "Heh, better than Keitaro!"

"Better than you as well, you didn't get in first try either" Yusaki said lazily. Naru looked shocked.

"How did you know that?" she asked, looking confused. Keitaro was looking puzzled as well.

"I saw you at opening ceremony about 5 years ago, just before I left." Yusaki replied. "Anyway, here are our desserts, come on lets dig in."

Right on cue, a plate of chocolate tart with raspberry sauce swirled in a circle around it and a ball of vanilla ice cream. They all melted whilst eating it. After they had eaten, Yusaki stood up.

"Well thanks for this evening." He said, speech-like. "Thank you all for letting me stay at the Hinata House and to you Seta, for Looking after my Onesaan. Now if you want to, the Limo will be waiting outside for you to take you back to the house and on the way let you check out Tokyo at night. Me? I am going of to Tokyo's nightlife and to get drunk. Anyone want to join me? It's on me"

At the mention of free booze, Kitsune jumped at the Idea.

"Sure I _might _come along. If you want me to" She asked slyly and seductively.

"Sure the more the merrier!" Yusaki said cheerfully. "Shall we?

They left the others and Motoko was left slightly annoyed. A drunken Kitsune could just about get into his trousers in an instant. All she could do was hope for the best…….

……..Whilst Kitsune and Yusaki hoped for another round. They found a nice little joint in the centre of Tokyo and where _way _intoxicated. Kitsune kept giggling at anything.

"Hehehehehe funny looking man" Kitsune said laughing her head off. Yusaki was just warm and happy. Watching Kitsune get steadily more pissed out of her head made him feel happier. It meant he could forget about _her_ and what he felt for her and what she did to him.

Yusaki woke back up in Hinata house. His bed seemed warm and soft. He stretched upward and realised he was totally naked. He didn't mind. But then something caught his eye. He wasn't the only one in his bed naked. Kitsune was lying next to him, completely naked. He large breasts where exposed and when Yusaki pulled the cover off his futon to who it was her neatly shaven genitals where open and Yusaki gulped. He carefully put the covers back round her and went to put on his clothes, his erection leading to 9 inched of manhood. He hoped he hadn't done anything with her. He carefully put on his male Kimono. He crept out of his room and headed for Kitsune's room. He opened the door to see a room full of empty sake bottles and crushed beer cans littered around the area. He crept into her bed, pushing the odd pair of lacy panties and thong out of his way. He got into her bed and hoped her could explain this in the morning.

When Yusaki went down to breakfast, he saw Kitsune was hung over but when she saw him she was astonished at him.

"How comes you seem fine. I had less than you and my head is pounding?"

Yusaki looked at her blankly. "I don't get hangovers. I jut don't, never have never will." He looked at her now with a bit more focus. "What happened lat night?" he asked.

Kitsune giggled. "Don't know how we ended up naked in the same bed?"

The whole gang looked at Yusaki amazed. Motoko looked horrified. Yusaki looked confused.

"No I don't. Care to fill me in?"

Kitsune sighed. "Fine, you said you need help getting outta your chef whites. I said I would help you and you said you would take off mine to "help me as well" and when we where naked we giggled for ages at each other naked. Nice package by the way." She added, her eyes trailing down to his crotch. He cleared his through and indicated her to continue.

"Well in true Keitaro, you slipped backwards and grabbed my arm to keep your balance, failed and I came down on toppa you. We smacked our heads and fell unconscious. You should have a scab on the back of your head where it was bleeding."

Yusaki felt the back of his head to find the scab which he picked of to have his fingers covered in blood. He shrugged.

"Ah well, explains a lot. Now sorry about that, getting totally wasted out of my mind is a way to forgot things. Now I must love and leave you as I have work. Oh and I will see you." He pointed at Shinobu and Motoko. "At Tokyo U. Seems my old teacher wants me to pay him a visit and I feel like seeing it again." He shook hands with Keitaro and Seta, than kissed Haruka on the cheek. He walked to where Motoko was sitting.

"Motoko look. IT'S CANADA!"

Motoko stupidly looked round and Yusaki took this opportunity to place his lips on Motoko's lips. The crew looked shocked.

"I like you over all the girls in this world."

He left without another word.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yeah sorry it isn't much. I am going to finish this, It is only right.

Next chapter up hopefully this month

Happy new year everyone!!

Ashurii


	6. Chapter 6: The Question

-Hi. Yeah sorry this is a long update. I'm running low on ideas and I have my GCSE's to cry over.

So here it comes. Love Hina Ken Akamatsu, not mine. I just have the manga and the DVD's. Lucky git.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yusaki walked along the green hills of the campus of Tokyo U. He looked around at all the students having lunch, revising or just talking to others. Some where holding hands, others where just good mates. He had just finished giving a lecture (a boring one) on the process of food production and the hazards that could occur. Even though he was the one giving it, he got a headache just reading it. He needed to blow off some steam.

"Hi Mr Urashima!"

Yusaki wheeled around to see Shinobu walking towards him. He had to admit, she was good in all the right places. Her long hair cascaded down her back, flicking out as she walked. Her blue shirt was quite loose on her, but it still highlighted her quite big boobs discreetly. Her skirt was a plain black one and made her look like she actually cared for learning. Yusaki frowned slightly.

"Shinobu, call me Yusaki. I feel weird if it gets two formal."

Shinobu blushed slightly. "Ok, fine Yusaki. Have you seen Motoko yet, she was hoping to bump into you."

Yusaki shook his head. "Where is she?"

"Over there, she is in the Kendo hut west of here"

Yusaki thanked her and headed over to her. He approached the hut and opened it slightly. He heard a voice inside and listen closely.

"……The sword is only what you shall need to overcome every obstacle in your way. It is easy to smite down even the mightiest of men if you focus enough Ki……"

"Are you sure about that Motoko?" Yusaki said entering the room. Motoko froze in her place. The 5 girls she was talking to looked around and looked at him with disgust. There hatred for men was apparent.

"Wanna have a battle? Prove who is better?" He asked, smiling at the girls faces. "Girls or me?"

Motoko was taken aback. "…well…ummm…I dunno…"

"I will take this man on Senpai!" One of the girls said. She stood up and scowled at him as he smiled. "He will not impure this scared art!"

She lunged at him with her sword drawn. She focused her Ki to the tip and lunged at him. He smiled and stood there. Motoko snapped out of her stupor and watched his muscle flex as she grabbed her blade with his hand.

The girl got angrier and forced more of her Ki to the tip, trying to follow through with the attack. Yusaki started to giggle.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT MY SKILLS" The girl started to lose her temper and forced all her Ki into now killing the man. Yusaki stopped laughing and focused all his Ki back. His power overpowered her and she buckled down. The girls gasped at his power level as he approached them. He started to approach them and they all started flinching, his power now reading way to high. Motoko stared at the power and blushed. She had to admit that she had a thing for power.

She liked the new Keitaro, Kanako's power and Haruka's power, now Yusaki……..oh shit. She had an Urashima fetish.

Yusaki's Ki waned down and he looked Motoko in the eye.

"Tell you what, you lovely, beautiful Motoko" Yusaki said. "I want to make you mine. I want to be with you. So, do you wish to go out with me? Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

Motoko was taken aback. Yusaki was more than a man. He could cook, clean, kill and had a nice tooshie. She caved to the pros.

"Sure……….I…..I guess….."

Yusaki smiled. His Ki flared out again, but the Ki was warming and homely. "Well, I would like to take you out tonight. Meet you outside the Hinata House at 7, ok?"

He smiled and waved goodbye to her. Motoko stood there stunned and the girls looked both stunned and annoyed at her. Motoko came to her senses and ran after him.

"Yusaki!"

Yusaki looked back to see Motoko running towards him. He was stunned when her lips came towards his and they met.

They had never been happier.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yes I am ending it like this

If anyone wants this to continue, give me the ideas and I will do it. Until then, they lived happily ever after.

The end (for now)


End file.
